Fight Fire with Fire
by LeagueofShadowsdarkartemis
Summary: Chapter 2: Something is wrong with Sikowitz, but what is wrong? Jade tries to make her move on a certain singer... Read please  Ik, summarys crappy, just read chapter 2 plz! Thx  LOSDA
1. Jade finds out

By the time Jade walked into Hollywood Art's High school, she knew something was up. It was quiet, almost silent, not the usual Hollywood Art's environment. People were in small groups, whispering, looking around timidly, and especially, looking at Jade.

She was confused, what had gone on recently that involved her? All she did was go to that stupid Mono's house or whatever. And her break up with Beck was last week. What the heck was going on?

She sent harsh glares to anyone that dared look her way, hoping to scare them senseless.

She stormed to her scissor-covered locker and opened it, placing a few books inside. She noticed a small group of people, 5 or 6 people talking quietly in hushed whispers, and yet again looking her way.

Her eyes narrowed and while she pretended to place more books into her locker, she listened in hoping on finding out about what the heck was going on.

"Ooooh did you guys know Beck is with Trina!" A blonde hissed. All of their eyes widened, including Jade's.

"OMG! That is so crazy!" A brunette agreed.

"How the heck did she get a nice hunk of man like that." Another blonde purred. Jade glared sideways at the blonde. How can she say that about my boy….ex-boyfriend, she mentally corrected herself. Knowing that Beck was not hers anymore and could do whatever the heck he wanted.

"Wonder how Jade feels." The first blonde muttered sadly. _That is so the bottom line. Two things. One Beck was dating Trina, and two, people were pitying her! WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE SOME KIND OF PITY PARTY OF ONE?_

Jade slammed her locker door shut, startling the group and making her scissors shake. She turned to them her, blue eyes flashing dangerously.

"Beck and Trina?" She growled. They exchanged glances and only nodded. She clenched her fists in anger and stormed off, her combat boots slamming against the floor with every step. She kicked the soda machine once, extremely hard, almost making it tip over all because she was pissed.

She gripped the handle of the Janitor's closet and walked inside. She slammed the door and sank down to the floor on her butt and put her head in her hands.

"This is not ok…" She murmured sadly, actually showing some real emotion other then anger. As much as Jade tried not to show it, breaking up with Beck broke her heart. It really hurt her internally, even when she hid it from everyone else. Her aggression towards others only increased when they split, that was how she showed pain, by using anger.

_What was wrong so wrong with me? I'm hot and cool, Beck has told me himself. And he decides to date Trina of all people! TRINA! Ugly, uncool, boring, overbearing Trina. She wasn't even good looking!_

_Wait, Maybe Beck took Trina because he liked her more then me, maybe he did find her attractive and that's the whole reason we broke up! Maybe he only dated me out of pity! Oh god, what happens if he had eyes for Trina the whole time we were dating!_

Jade's face hardened in anger, and her unclenches fists quickly clenched again._ He wants to date other girls? Well so can I! Or, guys that is._

Jade stood up abruptly, throwing her bag over her shoulder. _He is so going down, time to fight fire with fire. Burn, burn, burn._

Little did Jade know that, it was only a rumor.

AN: HI! This is my first Victorious story! I'm finally writing something other then YJ! XD I LOVE JADE AS A CHARACTER! And I would really love some feedback on how I did! Did I made Jade too emotional or too angry. Wait what am I saying, Jade can never be too angry! XD Anyways, flames are totally welcome, I'm a big girl, I can handle some bad reviews! Anyway, READ IT PLEASE! And tell me if you want me to post another chapter soon! Thanks soo much!

~LOSDA


	2. Whats Wrong with Sikowitz?

Chapter 2

Jade needed someone to date. She needed someone that she could throw in Beck's face, but who would it be? _Who's attractive enough to throw Beck off and make him jealous? Wait, maybe it's not about looks. What about if I dated someone that Beck's close to? Who is close enough to Beck that would make him pissed off if I dated that person?_

_Hmph. Robbie? _Jade chuckled. That wasn't even funny. _I know._ She smirked to herself. _Andre. He was good looking and definitely close to Beck. All I have to do is reel him real good and he is mine._

Jade smirked and looked at Andre from across the room. He was talking to Beck right now at the moment. He was cute, strong, had a nice voice, and dang did he have muscles. _This would be perfect._

Sikowitz walked in, barefoot and holding a coconut as usual. Except he looked a little dazed, or was it just on confusion?

The older man hopped onto the stage, not saying a word, only carrying a blank expression that said something was wrong.

Everyone looked at him, wondering what was up with him. He wasn't saying any crazy things or giving them crazy acting challenges, he was just…quiet.

"Sikowitz?" Jade asked cautiously, standing up and waving a hand in front of his face. It was almost as if something snapped inside of him because his face tightened.

"Sit down Jade." He ordered in a rather formal voice. Jades eyes widened at his strangeness and did not do as he asked.

"What is up with you?" She asked in disbelief.

"I SAID SIT DOWN!" He shouted at her. Jade kept standing where she did, refusing to do as he asked.

"Yo Sikowitz! Whats up!" Andre stood, looking at him. "Why ya tripping on Jade?" He side glanced at Jade.

Sikowitz sighed frustrated and sat down on the edge of the stage. He looked up sorrowfully at the crowd of students, all sitting down, wondering what was wrong.

"I'm sorry." He said, looking down then back up at the students. "Its just… my mother was in a car accident." There were gasps and choruses of "I'm so sorry!"

"I'm so sorry." Tori said sympathetically, looking at her teacher sadly. Jade smirked.

"Is she dead?" She asked bluntly. Eyes went from her to the teacher.

"No!" He whined like a child, a sad look present on his face. "She just lost her foot." Jade rolled her eyes.

"That's why I've been acting weird." He said, pushing the coconut further away from him.

"Well that sucks." Jade chuckled. Sikowitz glared at the goth girl.

"Do you show any sympathy whatsoever Jade? Or are you going to be this emotionless forever." He frowned.

"Eh, it's a lifetime thing." She smirked. He sighed and stood up, almost knocking over his coconut over.

"Anyways," Sikowitz sighed. "Today we will start off with a stand by acting challenge." He stopped talking then and was silent. Everybody waited for an answer or at least what they were going to do for the challenge.

"Well?" Jade said, being her usual not patient self.

"Oh yeah, I was talking." He sighed (AN: Anybody remember someone **cough** saying that? Virtual cookies to anybody who knows ;) "All act like 50 year old woman who got ran over my a car and are footless." He frowned and sat down again as people tried.

"Owww! Meh foot!" Jade cried, grabbing onto her foot tightly and talking like an old woman.

"Oh no!" Andre hobbled around on one foot "Where's my fanny pack?"

"Stupid hobknocking cars! Why can't we have buggies like the old days!" Beck hissed in an old lady's voice as well, with a slight British accent to it.

"That is good." Sikowitz nodded and they all sat down. "Today will only be a review for what you have learned over the course of the last few weeks. We will be having a test on it all tommorrow, feel free to talk with someone or just review." He nodded, finishing his sentence, than he was silent.

Jade looked around, eyeing everyone to see who she could talk to. She noticed Beck talking to Tori, she glared at the two. She saw Cat talking to Robbie, surprise surprise, but Andre was sitting all alone, with a thinking face on.

She smirked and grabbed her bag and walked over to him. _Perfect _She thought mischievously and plopped down in the seat next to the African American boy.

Andre eyes Jade wearily, not wanting to be scared have to death by the girl. She had a content, but friendly smile on her face.

"Hey Andre." She said, looking at him. He looked around, making sure this was not some kind of trick.

"Uh, hi Jade." He looked at her. "Whats up?" He tapped his fingers on his knee nervously.

"Nothing really, just saw you sitting here, all alone. Thought I should come talk to you." His eyes widen a bit in surprise at her words. _What was it opposite day or something? First Sikowitz, now Jade. Is Tori going to mean now or is Cat going to be smart?_ He thought curiously. She waved a hand over his face.

"Uhh, Andre? Are you in there?" Jade asked, struggling to hold her nice composure. He shook his head and nodded after.

"Yeah, I'm here. Sorry was just thinking about that… test." He answered the ending rather quickly.

"Speaking of the test…" She smirked. "Wanna study with me after school?" His eyes widened even more. _Ok, now I'm really scared._

_"_Uhhh.. sure. Your house?" He asked.

"Could we do it at yours?" He shrugged.

"Sure." Jade leaned back in her chair and looked at Andre.

"So what do you thinks wrong with Sikowitz? I think something is more messed up with his mother then just losing a foot." Jade pondered. Andre thought for a moment.

"It could be, I don't know though."

"Me neither, but I'm guessing." And so the two kids conversation went on, talking a while, eventually getting more comfortable with the other. Eventually all the feelings Andre had been harboring started to slowly pop out of their shell and Andre was starting to feel for Jade again, little did he know that that was her plan all along.

AN: CHAPTER 2! Boom baby! Poor Sikowitz :/ Anywho, Jade guessed right, his mother didn't only lose a foot, but what did really happen? Please tell me if this was stupid **wince** I really need feedback. Thanks for the 8 review by the way! And I won't make Jade over the top, I don't like it either so I certainly wouldn't do it to any of you fine people. Anyways, until I update again…

LOSDA~


	3. Message for my Viewers

Hi everyone, I apologize for not updating any of my stories lately, or in the recent long time. I plan, mostly, on remaking and fixing most of my stories, starting from the beginning and rewriting some of the one-shots with mistakes. Trust me, they're going to be much better, I've improved on my writing greatly and ya wanna know what?

You wanna know?

Hmm?

YOUWANNAKNOW?

Yep.

I'm DarkHeart89.

Why?

Because, I made a new account because I was getting so much bad feedback, purely because my previous stories sucked, so I posted my new stories I would of posted on here and I got great feedback, much better then why I ever got here. So I'm going to fix my stories here and post them on DarkHeart89.

Weren't expecting that, were you?

So, if you've been bombarding me with updates, I PROMISE! I SOLEMLY SWEAR TO GET TO THEM! :D Kay?

Welp, that's all~

~Nat.


End file.
